pésimo plan
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: kanon tiene un plan, liberar la maldad que hay en su hermano, matar al patriarca y gobernar juntos el mundo, todo bien pero será lo suficiente para dominar al demonio en que se transformara su gemelo? (Saga x kanon )


pésimo plan

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

kanon tiene un plan, liberar la maldad que hay en su hermano, matar al patriarca y gobernar juntos el mundo, todo bien pero será lo suficiente para dominar al demonio en que se transformara su gemelo? (Saga x kanon )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

advertencia: esto es un fic yaoi ( de temática homosexual) con contenido explicito e incesto.

Saint Seiya pertenece a su respectivo autor y solo tomo los autores para mis delirios.

Muart el caballero del Hentai*

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ya basta saga! no lo reprimas mas! ...déjalo salir

hay estaban, ambos gemelos, nacidos bajo el signo de géminis, dos caras, uno lleno de maldad y el otro de bondad, oculta en lo mas profundo del ser de cada uno, pero quien es cada quien?

kanon intentaba convencer a su hermano de lo evidente, de su verdadero ser, trataba de sacar el demonio que pocas veces se le presento años atrás, lo conocía a la perfección, incluso podría mas que a el mismo, pero saga se negaba a reconocerlo, no podría y menos ahora que es el portador de una armadura, la sagrada armadura dorada de géminis.

el brillo de la armadura se intensificaba con el sol de medio día, a sus espaldas un barranco, y en su base una cárcel, Cabo Sunion, kanon sabia que si su plan no daba resultado seria su propio hermano quien lo encerrara en esa pútrida cárcel, pero no se daría por vencido, su ambición lo llevaba a tomar medidas drásticas.

-estas loco kanon

-por que? por querer mas en esta asquerosa vida?

-si en verdad quisieras superarte hubieras luchado mejor por obtener la armadura

-hun! eso no es suficiente para mi, quédatela! no me importa, pero hermano, mírate, míranos! somos poderosos! tenemos todo para gobernar sobre los débiles!

-kanon, tu...

-no lo niegues... te gusta la idea... lo veo en tus ojos, ese brillo de ambición! en tu interior... eso de la armadura, no lo haces por honor...no, ni por esa tonta diosa! lo haces por ti...

-como te atreves!

tubo que cerrar los ojos al verlo abalanzarse hacia el, sabia manejar a su hermano pero todo tiene un limite y ese golpe lo probaría, o quizá no.

abrió lentamente los ojos al no sentir nada, no entendía, su hermano estaba hay, tan cerca suyo, con la mirada gacha, no podía ver sus ojos por el flequillo y una risa apenas audible por el choque de las olas contra el risco.

-sa..saga?

-huhu... sabes? me rindo...tienes razón - abrió los brazos en forma de derrota.

-...?- el ambiente avía cambiado, el cosmos de su gemelo era diferente, su pelo era tan claro o es que ya no ve bien? - que?...

-eres muy suspicaz hermanito, solo tu lograste ver lo que hay dentro mío, ambición... y tu plan me agrada.

sonrió aun desconfiado, sabia que ese ya no era su hermano o no en su totalidad, ese era el "saga" que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

-a si?

-si... solo hay un pequeño inconveniente

-cual?

-tu

en un movimiento rápido lo tomo del cuello empujándolo hasta el barranco, el menor tubo que sujetarse del brazo del otro para no caer.

-sa...saga!- no, ese ya no era saga.

-bien hecho hermanito! has logrado despertar al demonio, y tu plan me enca~ta, pero no pensaste en algo - se acerco y le dijo en un susurro - crees poder controlar a la bestia?

el otro no salía de su asombro.

-yo creo que no.

lo libera del agarre dejándolo caer.

-.-

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

una estocada...otra...otra mas profunda

-hiaaag!

no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al sentir los dientes del otro clavándosele en su blanca piel del hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, el otro rio y lamio la herida, sus manos bajaban y subían por todo su ser, era su preferido.

-"en que momento...falle?"

kano gano, su plan se realizo, despertó en saga su maldad oculta, mato al patriarca y tomo su lugar, ahora era el patriarca que mandaba en el santuario, bajo el nombre de Arless, no solo en Grecia, sino todo el mundo, entonces que salió mal? entonces por que se encuentra así ahora mismo? desnudo, ultrajado, humillado, dando de brincos sobre el miembro de su hermano mayor y gimiendo como una perra? en que momento se equivoco? su plan era perfecto!...ah si, solo en un detalle.

-lo disfrutas eh?

-nig! mmmm! ah! - kanon esta sentado en su hermano que ocupaba el trono, de espaldas apoyándose en las rodillas del otro para darse impulso.

-mm te noto algo decaído... en que piensas?

le intento dar un beso pero el otro se volteo

-oh...creo que necesitas un incentivo

-n... no! - se puso pálido, ya había desobedecido mas de una ves a su hermano y no quería volver a pasar por sus "incentivos", la ultima vez no reacciono hasta días después.

-tranquilo... esto te gustara...

lo sujeto del cabello haciendo que se levante y así sin dejarlo de penetrar lo llevo hasta sus aposentos privados, hasta el gran balcón que daba a la maravillosa vista de las 12 casas.

no es esto lo que querías, kanon? - lo apoyo en el barandal para poderlo embestir mejor

-ah...ah!

-míralo bien! - jalo sus cabellos para que levante la mirada - tu sueño, tu objetivo, el mundo entero es tuyo!

-nig...ah! ..ba...basta - miro por debajo, hubiera sido mejor que lo dejara caer aquella vez por el barranco...

-pero que dices? yo solo hice lo que tu me pediste... querías el patriarca muerto, yo lo mate, querías el santuario y poder, yo te daré el que necesites, querías el mundo...yo te di el mundo... - lo jalo de nuevo atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo pegando su pecho con la espalda del menor, alzándole una pierna y aumentando la velocidad - ah...yo solo...te pido algo a cambio... tu cuerpo

-ah!..ah! SAGA!

no pudo evitarlo, se corrió hay mismo, esas palabras lo encendían de una forma que le repugnaba, ser utilizado por su hermano... era algo que simplemente lo volvía loco. al poco saga termino igual haciendo que kanon temblara al sentir su esencia llenando sus entrañas.

-ah... eres fantástico - le lamio la oreja para salir de el, kanon por poco cae en el frio piso, sus piernas ya no daban para mas, pero saga lo tomo justo antes de que callera, miro un momento hacia bajo el risco y recordó aquella vez en que, igual que esta, casi lo deja caer, claro, ahora hay un piso que evitaría su muerte.

lo cargo hasta la inmensa cama, lo recostó y podría jurar que vio gentileza y algo de amor en sus ojos esmeralda, por un mísero instante solamente.

-descansa...

el patriarca se coloco una túnica nueva, tomo el casco, mascara y salió del cuarto.

kanon aun desnudo y con su cuerpo como gelatina se removía entre las sabanas...era verdad, su plan había salido a la perfección, saga le dio el mundo entero, lo único que no contemplo fue el mismo, nunca pensó que la bestia lo terminaría domando a el.

todo termino siendo un pésimo plan... o quizá no tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

tengo un fetiche con estos dos, ah como me encanta imaginarme a kanon siendo utilizado por su hermano hasta perder la voluntad y verlo rendido ante saga.

lo se, soy cruel, un chico muy cruel...


End file.
